


【虫贱】私人问题

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 韦德威尔逊拥有了新的烦恼。他一如既往地需要好朋友的帮助。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *有男性产乳描写  
> *他们两还在friend zone啦

0

……他从背后抽出刀的时候的姿势可能太急了，捆紧的刀带被冲力带着短暂地移动了一小段，连着胸口那一块开始抽疼，又酸又痒。他差点拿不住刀。

但是韦德没管（这比起以前的那些狗屎来说实在不算什么。），这股疼现在只会给他的愤怒火上浇油，再度提升一点点战斗力。他被这群弱小但烦人的苍蝇虾米拖得太久，而身体里崭新的生物钟时刻在提醒他快点抽身。这让死侍接下来下手带上了一点不太符合他新晋复仇者英雄身份的狠厉，但是，管他呢。他干脆利落一腿铲倒最后一个还站着的敌人，恶狠狠骑在这倒霉家伙身上的时候想，反正也没人对我有过什么期待。

但他脑海里的小蜘蛛叽咕叽咕地嚷嚷起来，大声夸奖他这次没有搞出人命。谢啦小蜘蛛，我心情大好。

身下的家伙被他方才高空加速度下两百磅的加拿大完美身材砸得肝胆俱裂，正在垂死挣扎想夺回一点主动权。韦德漫不经心地动动屁股，对方破口大骂，一半出于碎裂的肋骨一半出于被这样羞辱的恼火。

“你这－－”

他猛地噤声。

韦德回过神，哦。他瞬间就理解了，顺着对方的视线一起看向了自己的制服胸口。

束紧胸口的黑色皮革布料已经洇湿了一大片，这还好，更明显的是红色的部分那片明晃晃的水痕。明明他早上刚刚手忙脚乱挤空过一次。他真的在场打斗里浪费了太久时间了，比预计的多拖不了几个小时，这鬼东西就急哄哄地又来了。可能是战斗（揍人）的兴奋积压在他的身体里搞得他都有点硬了，那儿也自然该争先恐后地表示一下。

这倒霉家伙惊异地望着上方恶名昭彰的雇佣兵，因为姿势的关系，韦德正居高临下地压制着他。死侍的胸口在眼前剧烈地起伏着，他的喘息和胸腔里低沉的笑声带起一阵震颤，随着扼在喉咙上的手传过来。

“你他妈的看什么？”他说。

那一块湿痕还在扩大，好像什么东西随着沉重的呼吸还在不停地涌出来，渗出了并没有贴心到为此特殊情况设计个夹层的制服。空气里除了血腥和火药味还有一股更暧昧的味道，而那些味道的罪魁祸首，正随着韦德的胸肌轮廓缓缓汇聚到一起。最后在重力作用下，啪嗒，滴在下方敌人的脸上，让对方下意识地闭了下眼睛。

对方的表情非常精彩:“这他妈……”

“这他妈。”韦德赞同道，同时以迅雷不及掩耳的速度最后狠狠一拳揍在这张蠢脸上，让对方彻底失去了意识。

 

1

 

韦德以一个相当嚣张和混乱的方式停好了自己的小绵羊摩托车。他走出复仇者专用的停车库时连一个眼角都没留给那些被自己刮得乱七八糟的可怜豪车们，反正钢铁侠不缺这点烤漆钱。而他－－鬼知道为什么奶臭味比血腥味还难清理－－正不可避免地开始为接下来几个月的干洗账单发愁，甚至蠢蠢欲动打算重操老本行。

只要丢几颗炸弹砍几个头，就能拿到好几箱总统头像的纸。简直爽死了。

小蜘蛛在脑子里不赞同地嘘他。这个小可爱，他是不是已经变成我脑子里的新小盒子啦？

韦德进了自己的房间，他毫无愧疚用脚关的门。他想了想又拐回去顺带锁了个门，靠在门上，韦德把上衣下摆抽出来，慢慢往上卷着，推到了胸口以上。那下面露出了缠得乱七八糟的绷带，手法差得有些滑稽，搞得韦德像一只刚从坟墓里爬出来的变异木乃伊。这不能怪他，事实上死侍自己包扎过的伤多了去了，但确实是第一次处理这个。还有什么好抱怨的呢？

绷带都被浸湿了，又黏又热，湿润地贴在身上。韦德飞快地把它们拆开，那些织物抓在手里的时候仿佛都能捏出咕啾的水声。他总算是全拆完了，胸口完全暴露在空气里。  
因为经年累月地搏斗和杀人，他的体脂率并不高，胸部本来就肌肉分明，但是现在似乎比起以前更微妙地涨着。乳头上的液体大部分已经顺着他的伤疤弯弯曲曲地流淌下来。

韦德连手套都懒得脱，直接把手盖上去开始移动按压着那块地方，试着把这一次的问题解决掉。在外力的帮助下，酸胀许久的胸部终于开始大股大股地淌出来汁水，随着缓慢的动作打湿了黑色的手套。

他不能控制这个。

只过了四个小时。之前挤完起码还能撑个六小时，天杀的。这什么时候才能是个头？

这大概是某次任务里哪支射线的后遗症，自从韦德第一次发现自己开始像个女孩儿一样产奶，到今天已经持续两周了。他最开始甚至还愚蠢地以为是自己吃多了才觉得胸部的制服紧，现在看来那几天的体重管理根本没有必要。可惜了那些倒掉的美味枫糖松饼和披萨。韦德胡思乱想，慢慢坐下去，靠着门继续揉捏自己的胸部。

汁液的流出渐渐受到了阻碍，没有一开始那么顺畅了，但他的胸还是不舒服。看来还有一些没出来的。韦德咬牙用指头捻住自己的胸口，试探性地搓揉拽动着，还是出不来。

他又开始烦躁，都有些气急败坏了。操，操他妈的复仇者，操他妈的。死侍的人生为什么总是这么操蛋？除了癌症现在还多了个洗不干净的制服，黏糊糊流个不停的胸口，每次出任务他都得掐着时间速战速决，赶回来狼狈地给自己挤奶。好极了。操。韦德开始自暴自弃，动作粗鲁起来，反正这胸也不是来自什么值得他怜香惜玉的女孩。他自个徒劳地把自己揉捏得发狠，弓着身子缩起来疼得发抖，在胸口留下了好几道交错的指印。蠢透了。

这时候敲门的声音把他惊得差点跳起来。

“韦德，开门，我有事要和你说。”

差点忘了这家伙。韦德想，操他妈的还不都是因为你，蜘蛛侠。要不是他拉着我加入这场过家家，DP现在也不至于躲在自己可怜巴巴的小房间里，打个飞机还要被贾维斯看着。他意识到自己开始迁怒于自己的好朋友了，事实上其实是他缠着小蜘蛛要加入超级英雄们的，但死侍最擅长的就是喜怒无常，怎么的吧。

“我知道你回来了，”蜘蛛侠压抑着怒气（什么？）的声音在门外响起:“快开门!”他开始更用力地捶门了。韦德感觉到这可怜的铝合金小家伙在蜘蛛力量下哆嗦，连带震得他还捏着自己胸口的手都在抖。“别装不在里面，我看到你的车停在楼下了。顺带一提，史塔克先生不太高兴。”

“闭嘴!”韦德喊道。万恶的资本家!他有什么好不高兴的？那只高傲的大眼小吉娃娃，压榨着可怜死侍的剩余劳动价值－－这混蛋的钱多得可以烧着取暖，而他带着严重的财务问题，刚刚仿佛一个绝望的单亲妈妈一样为了讨生活精疲力竭地流着血和奶回来，不小心蹭了几辆车而已。而且那些车还很不环保。

“韦德，我们需要谈谈。我看了任务报告，你……”

小蜘蛛又要开始长篇大论了。韦德没有管他，跌跌撞撞地走到床上把自己砸进柔软的床垫里。这个状态下敏感的乳头为这轻率的举动狠狠在被子上蹭了一下，那种感觉让他微微瑟缩了一下。“我没空理你。”他把脸埋进枕头，含糊不清地咕哝着，“我这儿有点……私人问题。快滚。”

小蜘蛛没声了，或许他被气走了。韦德继续开始和自己的胸部较劲。他面朝着床弓起了背，甚至试图用手把它们揉在一起，这一招通常十分有用，会让他喷得跟那些成人影片里的小奶油派似的。但今天不知道为什么乳汁全堵在他胸肉里，他难受得要命，还是什么都弄不出来。

何况之前的液体弄得他胸膛一片都滑溜溜的，手也一直在打滑，富有弹性的肌肉时不时从手里脱出去。毕竟这和女人相比还是不一样的，这个姿势下男人要把自己的胸握住实在是太难了……因为疼他呜咽着手一直在发颤，力气还不够大。如果能有人，随便谁从后面帮把手，或许会好很多。

是不是该买个什么工具？

看来第一个月的英雄工资将变成一个电动吸奶器。倒霉至此，说出去谁信。

突然窗口那儿叩叩两声，“我直接进来了。”小蜘蛛就这么从外边天上出现，在房间里垂落下来，柔软又敏捷，像一只漂亮矫健的公兽。“我说，你到底是有什么毛病，你－－”

韦德还在发愣，而蜘蛛侠过于良好的视力直接看到了死侍被自己捏得发红发肿的乳尖，那儿还被液体抹得水光潋潋。

他僵在原地，开始结巴:“你，你－－”

小英雄头顶冒烟的样子太有意思了，他转过来面向蜘蛛侠的时候，小蜘蛛看起来随时要昏过去。或者是从还开着的窗户那儿跳出去直接荡着蛛丝逃走。逃到跨洲际公路上，抢一辆破车，撞死两头鹿，开到南美洲草原，然后在那儿研发十年火箭，坐飞行器到外太空去，再也不回来了。

对方的尴尬和无措极大地取悦了死侍，韦德几乎要毫无羞耻心地笑出声来。

“……哦，”韦德说，“这就是我的毛病了。”他听起来居然幸灾乐祸，异常混蛋。

小英雄不知道该看哪儿。这画面冲击力太大了，把他脑子里的怒火和兴师问罪顶得翻了个大跟头，只剩下面罩里烫得可以煎饼的脸。他舌头打结。“你……呃，对不起，可是你，你不是……”是不是转开眼睛比较好？“那个是……”

“你居然敢预设我的性别？”韦德拔高嗓子装腔作势。看着蜘蛛侠狼狈地连连摆手后退，他大笑起来。

小蜘蛛总是出现在他最糟糕的时候。他总是这么好玩。

“你总该为冒犯别人付出点代价，哥们。”韦德张开手，看起来有点恼火又无奈。他对蜘蛛侠促狭地笑笑，“过来帮忙吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

做出这种邀请似乎有点草率。这倒也不是说他有点后悔。

 

在小蜘蛛脸红得要滴血，迟钝又缓慢地向床边移动脚步的过程中，韦德本来打算好好嘲笑他，教育一番关于进门敲门的礼仪（“早就告诉过你”）然后把这可怜的窘迫的男孩儿赶走的（“好啦，放我一个人解决吧!”）。

但是当蜘蛛侠坐到旁边，目光落到那被韦德自己掐得乱七八糟的青紫胸口的时候，他的气场变化了－－关心和忧虑立刻压过了害羞，他变得冷静又专注，像个机器般严谨的科研学家一样，仔细地观察，扫视，眼神直白而坦诚，堪称冒犯。面对一个沉浸在自己胸前光景里的扫描仪而不是脸红的小男孩，韦德不再那么游刃有余，开始感觉不太自在。

他们的处境好像颠倒过来了。

 

“这看起来……不太舒服。”博士状态的小蜘蛛沉吟，“你……你还好吗？”

这问的很蜘蛛侠。哪怕把“男人会产乳”这样惊世骇俗的诡异事件丢到他眼前，他第一个关心的也是韦德感觉如何。

“你觉得呢？”韦德没好气地说。他又立刻道歉:“对不起，我最近脾气很差。明显不好。”

小蜘蛛了然地点点头，他看起来还是晕乎乎的，没有搞清楚状况，但韦德需要他帮忙，他就来了。“我……我该怎么做？”

“我会教你的，”韦德冲他挺起胸，轻浮得像献上什么打包好的礼物。“来吧，谢谢你啦。”

 

*

 

死侍的身材一向很好，那和他这种半路作弊靠变异的家伙不一样，那是经过了货真价实的刀劈斧剁的战斗，无数的逃亡和饥饿，死里逃生的雇佣兵生涯锤炼出来的肉体。那些漂亮的肌肉并非摆设，随时可以积蓄起爆发性的力量，轻而易举地捏碎普通人的喉咙。

但当手放到韦德的胸口的时候，彼得还是感觉出来了一点变化。那儿变得鼓胀又微硬，蜘蛛侠迟疑地拿手刮过其中一边，韦德差点控制不住要跳起来。

 

“见鬼，你不能把手套脱掉吗？”

 

变得非常敏感。彼得选择默默把这个记在心里。

他对骂骂咧咧的死侍道歉，同时试图脱下来手套，但是那上面沾满了韦德的乳汁变得滑溜溜的，怎么捏都捏不住，最后彼得只好用嘴咬着把它们扯了下来。

虽然努力避免，他的舌头还是微微接触到了一点，有股淡淡的甜味在口腔里泛滥开来。彼得的科学大脑有点卡壳，过了好一会儿才继续开始运转。

 

我需要更多数据。他想，现在不是害羞的时候，韦德需要他的帮助。

他照着韦德的指示，用手把那两块肿胀的乳房圈起来，然后谨慎地使力和按揉。彼得不确定自己的力道掌握得很好，韦德叫他用力他就用力，让他怎么揉就怎么揉，乖得像一只听话的小狗。

 

天啊，他实在太好奇了。彼得忍不住问:“每天都这样吗？你……每次会有……”快闭嘴!哦，不行。就算死侍会揍他一拳他也想知道。“……多少公升？”

他听起来简直像一位亲切问候荷兰黑白花奶牛的农场主。

韦德嘶嘶地抱怨:“谢谢，你可真礼貌。”

然后他开始对彼得简单地汇报，满溢的间隔时间，产出量和颜色，粘稠度。柜子里还放了几小瓶前几天的样本作参考。彼得惊讶地意识到对方比他想象中严谨聪明得多，他了解他自己。面对这种无礼但有用的问询，韦德干脆而且毫无保留地剖析自己，服从命令，无情执行，有时候他其实比别人更像个天生的士兵。

 

“……如果我很疼的话，那就说明这次会比较多。不及时弄出来可能会堵住，就像今天这样。”他把手覆上彼得的手，抓住重重地使劲指导，把彼得吓了一大跳。“你能认真点吗，小甜派？把我当成，随便什么，服务又贵态度又差的妓女，只管粗暴点。”

死侍抓着他的手揉弄自己，这画面的冲击力比彼得预想的要刺激得多，毕竟话说回来，他其实可连女孩子的胸部都没碰过。什么都不懂。

 

韦德看起来毫无芥蒂，那他自然也该摆正心态。彼得决定照自己的节奏来。

他张开了手，最大限度地包住了韦德胀鼓的胸，开始机械地收紧自己的手指，缓缓地施加压力按压着，企图把里面的汁液榨出来。简单又粗暴，他放任自己的力气到了一个韦德都觉得有点过分的程度，像对待一块面团一样毫不留情。蜘蛛侠经过变异加持的超级力量要远大于死侍，在战斗中小蜘蛛认真起来他根本打不过他，现在看来在床上也是一样。

 

他开始感觉又疼又痒，难受得微微冒汗，几乎控制不住要扯开小蜘蛛的手。他相信对方不会伤到他的，但是有一种尖锐的感觉，有点疼，从那儿慢慢升腾起来，小蜘蛛大力而且粗鲁的动作搞得他控制不住地微微战栗，几乎要从床上滑下去。

他只能揽住好朋友的脖子，把头抵在蜘蛛侠的脖子旁，困难地呼吸着。喷在耳旁的热气让彼得一瞬间走了神，下手一时没了轻重，他只听到韦德急促地叫了一声，紧接着就感到什么热乎乎的东西喷溅了自己一手。

哇哦。他愣在那儿。

“继续啊!”韦德催促他。于是彼得脑子宕机地直视墙壁，手上的动作不停。他攥紧指头打着圈揉着挤压，感觉到那儿在开始不停淅淅沥沥地溢出来热乎乎的液体，打湿了掌心，顺着流下他的胳膊。那些汁液在他手里发出黏糊糊的声音，听得让人脸红。彼得想象着那儿可能已经被自己捏得变形了。他还可以嗅到空气里变浓的奶味，又甜又暖。还有他每次用力的时候韦德抱着他微微收紧的胳膊，颤抖的声线。他的叫声听起来出乎意料地软弱。

这些信息的洪流都被他的蜘蛛感官事无巨细地记录下来。仿佛千万根无形的蛛丝在微微颤动，构成一个让他感受韦德威尔逊一切的宇宙。

 

韦德听起来还是很不舒服。彼得敏锐地感觉到，那些奶水流出来的速度已经在变慢了，或许他不得不做得更彻底一点。他撤开手，把手绕过韦德的腋下把他像个小宝宝一样举起捧远，让他往后靠在墙上。

“韦德，”他寻思着开口，“我觉得还是得用别的方式。”

他把面罩往上推了推，露出了他好看的下颌骨线条，推高到他可爱的鼻子上。小蜘蛛甚至还没有长胡子呢，他抿着嘴的时候，那看起来就像个认认真真写作业的好学生的嘴巴。无论如何不该出现在韦德胸上的那种。

死侍见鬼一样地看着他。

 

 

*

 

看来他确实不用下单什么愚蠢的电动吸奶器了。

 

小蜘蛛叼着他的样子让韦德想起了一些别的小生物。雪地里捡到的小猫，雨天纸箱里的弃犬，柔软地叫着，虚弱地打着滚，又舔又咬。

他总是对这些可怜的小东西狠不下心。但是他混乱的大脑总是无法让他担当起照顾另一个生命的责任，总是把一切都搞砸。比如那只，那只灰扑扑的小狗……

对方突然用上了牙齿，韦德的思绪被这一下打乱了，他没法再欺骗自己伏在身上的是什么小动物。那是他的朋友，一个坚定又勇敢的男孩，他从没见过比他更好的好孩子，也再没见过比他更称职的英雄了。韦德感觉到他高热和潮湿的口腔，绕是死侍一向没脸没皮，这会儿也觉得有点耳朵发热。

韦德堵住的腺体似乎终于投降了。挤压在胸口的汁液被一下一下地嘬吸出去，那释放的感觉非常奇怪，液体喷出乳头时微妙地发麻，但远比原来那种胀痛好受得多。

那些滴滴答答的粘稠奶液顺着小蜘蛛的下巴尖滴在韦德腹肌上了，看起来煽情得要命。这画面有点糟糕。

 

“好啦，”韦德艰难拍拍他的脸，“另一边，劳驾？”

彼得又吸了一口，确认那儿确实是没有了。他后退一点，看着被自己吮肿的乳尖，嘴巴湿润而喉咙干渴。

他舔着牙再次伏低靠近的时候那副样子有点太有侵略性了，有点不是那么地彼得帕克。但是韦德只顾着盯着小蜘蛛洁白牙齿里扫过的殷红舌头发呆。他没想什么香艳的事，他想起了孩子，广义的那种。

他记性不好，早就忘光了自己的童年故事，孤身一人过得一塌糊涂。好像死侍生来就沐浴子弹和鲜血，他闻起来就是荆棘和枪炮的味道，和家庭，和那些温暖的壁炉，小件的婴儿连体衣，感恩节的火鸡，毛绒绒的袜子毫无关系一样。但他无法控制地渴望着那些东西，就像下水道里的老鼠窥伺又惧怕着阳光。

他犹豫着摸上了小蜘蛛的头，把这个还在长大的男孩搂紧。做这一切的时候韦德的眼前忽然出现了奇异的图景，那是一棵小小的圣诞树，坠满了剔透的小彩灯。窗外有细细碎碎的雪花飘下来，落在脸上就像鸽子的尾羽。

而小蜘蛛穿着傻气的睡衣坐在那儿，正费力拆一个丑丑的礼物盒。他的头上有一小串槲寄生。韦德想走过去，想捧起他的脸。他……

这是什么？

韦德从恍惚里立刻清醒过来。他抱着怀里的男孩，没来由地感到一阵心慌。

 

结束的时候彼得起身，抬手撩了一把自己的下巴，他的脖颈到锁骨一块都湿漉漉的。韦德努力不去想那都是什么。

“你最好回去清理一下，不然接下来你闻起来都是我的味道啦!”他不好意思地表示。而蜘蛛侠摇了摇头，看上去完全不在意。他托着下巴望着韦德，过了一会儿说:“下次你需要帮助的话，叫我就好了。”

 

韦德不知为何有点犹豫。

但是小蜘蛛的样子真诚又坚定，他无法辜负这样的善意。早说了他对那些东西没辙，跟着脚后跟走的小狗，雨里湿润的眼睛。靠着蜘蛛侠的感觉就和满是灰尘的安全屋里多放一个塑料小食盆是一样的，只不过是多了一点什么东西，却让他感到自己变得完整，变得不再是孤身一人。

韦德最后选择靠向他，依偎在蜘蛛侠身上。他亲昵地用鼻子蹭了一下对方的脸。

“谢啦，哥们。”他喃喃，“我真不知道要是没了你怎么办才好。”

彼得对此的回应是轻轻拉了拉他的手。

 

 

3

 

最近他实在是太心不在焉了，所以队长拦住他的时候，彼得还没有回过神来，结结实实撞在美国精神那宽厚的胸肌上眼冒金星。

钢铁侠在一旁嗤笑，队长撑着他的肩膀把他像一只小鸡仔一样扶起，史蒂夫关切地问:“你还好吧？”

 

彼得还没来得及说话，队长继续说:“你最近和韦德……”

完了。彼得帕克，你他妈的在韦德威尔逊身上吸得忘乎所以的时候就该想到这一天。彼得面色如纸。

队长继续说:“你们关系还是那么差吗？”

什么？

 

“我前天早上看到你气势冲冲地去找他了。”队长说，“其实那些小报写得有些太夸张了。韦德在努力，他做得很好，我可以保证这一点。你没必要太苛刻。”钢铁侠不情愿地点点头承认。

史蒂夫严肃地说:“然后你们似乎就开始在房间里打架了。你是不是没忍住对他动手了？说真的，隔音不好。”

哦……彼得无法控制地脸红了。“我们没有……”他是把对方弄疼了，但那是帮助意味上的。

 

不得不说彼得暗暗松了口气。他这几天其实一直在担惊受怕，还以为史塔克先生肯定早把录像传了复仇者人手一份在背地里嘲笑他呢。彼得可不怕这个，他不在乎。他只是很担心刚刚加入的雇佣兵会不会在意这些风言风语。

好像看出了他的疑惑，托尼翻了个白眼。“自从他搬进来我就让贾维斯关掉那儿的摄像头了。”他举起手示意投降，夸张地捂着耳朵哀叫了一声，“聋子都可以被那家伙的梦话烦到气哭。”

队长是在憋笑吗？“能让托尼抱怨烦人的人并不多，韦德就是一向如此……特别。”他温柔地对彼得说，“给他一点时间，我想有一天，他也会成为很棒的复仇者。”

而且他值得这一切。

“在那之前他最好先把我车子的维修账单结清。”托尼没好气地补充。这下可以确定队长确实在憋笑了。

 

他们看来还是特地过来和蜘蛛侠做青少年心理辅导的。虽然这一套仿佛“虽然又领养了一位孩子但爸爸妈妈依然爱你”的调停说辞有点诡异，但大家对韦德的接纳程度让彼得有点吃惊，而且感动。他忍不住在想韦德知不知道这一切，关于他将要融入的这个联盟，这个……家庭，这一切或许没有他们想象中那么难。

至少死侍不必在自己的小房间里孤独执拗地和自己较劲，缠着那些可笑的绷带，把床单弄得湿乎乎的，又从来什么都不说。

 

队长最后问:“韦德和你一切还好吗？”

 

彼得突然意识到，他其实明明是可以向其他人求助的。事实上，这儿比他成熟又会掌控事态的人显然多的是，他早该告诉队长，甚至钢铁侠的顶尖医疗团队分分钟估计就能解决。给韦德做几个测试，那些名贵的医疗器械推进去扫描一下，出来打一针什么的。

这不过是个小问题，一个滑稽的小麻烦，外星射线无伤大雅的玩笑。他们一定处理过很多次这个了，很简单就能让这一切恢复正常。

韦德又不是非他不可。

 

但是彼得不知怎么又想起韦德趴在自己肩上的样子。他选择握住彼得的手的时候，就像一艘漂泊的船终于放下了它的锚。

韦德对他说:蛛网头，真不知道没了你我怎么办才好。

 

队长还在温柔地望着他。

彼得对他们回以微笑，他说:

“……就只是些私人问题。”

 

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后他们就过上了每次出任务一半，不得不找个地方*处理一下*的日子(*ˇωˇ*人)  
> 然后，韦德第一个月的工资拿去买了两条好朋友小围巾(*ˇωˇ*人)


End file.
